


TO ALL THE BOYS I'VE LOVED BEFORE AU

by bigbilliamdenbro



Series: TATBILB AU [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, IF YOUVE READ CHAPTER 2 ALREADY PLS READ IT AGAIN, Karate, Kissing, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive, SO EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE NOW, SOMEHOW SOME STUFF GOT CUT OFF BUT I EDITED IT, Swearing, Underage Drinking, VERY IMPORTANT:, but you can kiiiinda get past that really, events might happen in an order that doesnt follow canon!!!, fake-dating, fem!reader - Freeform, if you dont like girls forget the part about moon, keep that in mind, might include some canon-typical violence, sorry abt that, tatbilb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: Y/n has been writing love letters to her biggest crushes since seventh grade, but what happens when they get posted by accident and, to make things worse, her best friend, Miguel, gets one?
Relationships: (one-sided), Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz/Moon, Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz/Reader, Eli "hawk" moskowitz/you, Robby Keene/Reader, demetri/reader, eli "hawk" moskowits/y/n, eli moskowitz/reader - Relationship, hawk/moon, hawk/reader - Relationship, moon/reader
Series: TATBILB AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204508
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. CHAPTER 1 - SIX LETTERS, FIVE PEOPLE

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy hope you guys like this! I've written a little oneshot for Miguel too and have two cobra kai rewrites (one is a hawk reader insert and one is for Miguel) on my wips if you wanna stick around and check those out! Can't promise anything about the consistency of the updating but I do have 2 more chapters already written. Thanks for reading :)

Your letters were your most prized possessions. They were yours, and yours only.

They were something you wrote when you had a crush so intense they felt like they needed to snap out of it or you’d combust. So you wrote letters to try to find closure. Letters that contained details about all of your feelings. Everything you noticed about them, Everything you wished you had with them, everything you wanted to say but couldn’t.

You never sent them, of course. They remained inside the little blue box with the white ribbon buried in the back of your closet, from where you would occasionally take them to read them again. They were all stamped and addressed. But never posted.

They were six total, addressed to five different people.

One for Eli, from seventh, grade. Adorable Eli, who was one of the biggest nerds she’d ever seen, always too shy to talk around others, but would go on excitedly about a tv show or a comic book series he liked for hours around you. Ei, who was trembling before kissing you on a truth or dare game, right before running home crying because the other kids made fun of the scar just above his upper lip.

A letter which was then followed by a new one, addressed also to him, but the new him, in sophomore year- Hawk, not Eli. Hawk, who had decided to “flip the script” by changing his entire aesthetic, changing the way he dressed and the way he did his hair, showing up to his second karate class with a blue dyed mohawk and a brand new attitude. And you liked it. Confident Eli was happier, and, as much as you didn’t want to admit it, really, really hot. He was still Eli, but this Eli wasn’t afraid to flirt with you. Therefore, a new letter.

One for Robby, who you got closer to after ditching a school dance in freshman year to hang by yourself at the bleachers- which apparently was Robby Keene’s favorite smoking spot, as you came to find out- and you smoked weed together. Robby who at fourteen years old got detention for threatening to beat up the kids who kept interrupting your presentation on substance abuse, ironically.

One for Demetri, also from eight grade, who, like Eli, was also a childhood friend. Demetri who would talk to you about superheroes and binary language and would be so excited about it you didn’t care to tell him you couldn’t understand a word of what he said. Demetri who was so kind as to go to your house to help you with your part on the biology project you were partnered with, and who you got closer to after realizing you shared a lot of classes.

One for Moon, who you used to hate because she hung out with Yasmine, who loved to pick on you and your friends, but who turned out to be so sweet after she started hanging out with you friend group. Who would invite you to sleep overs and to go shopping and do your makeup for you.

And, lastly, one for Miguel. Miguel, who was your best friend in the whole world ever since he moved and you first saw him at school. Miguel, who was dating Sam, who you were also really close to. Yeah. Miguel. But before he was Sam’s boyfriend, he was your boyfriend. Well… boy friend. A boy who was a friend. And things were good. You did karate with Miguel, told him everything, met Aisha through him. But then things started changing. Miguel asked Sam out and you realized you didn’t like that. And that the reason was that you were jealous. Because you were in love with him. You didn’t know when it happened, or what was the turning point. But you were. And then they started dating, and they didn’t want you to feel left out, so they invited you and Aisha everywhere, It was weird.

And then they broke up, and things got, somehow, even weirder. Now it was you and Miguel again, and, with the whole Miyagi-Do thing going on, Sam got a little distant from you. And, after all that, you still had those stupid feelings for him. But you weren’t a complete bitch. You’d never make a move.

And so you decided to put an end to it. And so, letter number six was born. Signed, addressed, stamped and stored in the blue box. Maybe after this you’d be able to get over him, maybe after this things would get back to normal.

That’s what you thought.

And then Eli- well, Eli, who was Hawk now, walked up to you one day, two letters, one blue and one pink, in hand. And you felt like you were going to pass out.

“Y/n?” He called your name, and you stopped running, turning around to face him. What was Hawk doing in your gym class?

You let him walk towards you. “What’s wrong?”

“Look, I appreciate it but it’s… not gonna happen. Like you know were friends, and you know I'm still like… hung up on Moon, or whatever. I know the power of the hawks pretty irresistible,” he smirked, but quickly got serious again, “but you should cut it out.”

You really had no idea what the hell he could be possibly talking about. “What… are you talking about?”

“C’mon don’t play dumb, it’s cool that you think my scar makes me look cute or whatever but like. I changed for a reason you know. I’m not going back to this nerd kid you wrote about. And I uh. Don’t have any feelings for you now.”

Wait, what did he say about the scar?

“And like it’s- it’s pretty cool that you liked me before and now but this would just- this would be weird.”

You just weren't getting. And then you saw it. In his hand, signed, addressed, stamped. Two envelopes with two different names written on them. Fuck.

“Hey- okay are you alright? You look like you're gonna pass out.”

You couldn’t even form a sentence in the midst of your shock.

And then, Miguel. Because of course.

“There’s no fucking way,” you muttered, incredulous. He was walking up to you, a blue envelope in hand. He looked confused. He wanted answers. This could not be your fucking life.

“No, no, no, oh, my God,” you looked around frantically as he got closer, trying to figure out what to do. Hawk looked confused at the way you were acting.

And then Miguel made eye contact with you and he had that fucking pity expression on his face and you panicked. And then you did the first thing that came to mind, which was possibly the dumbest thing you could have done.

Apparently that was jumping Hawk, tackling him to the ground and kissing him in the middle of gym class.

The kiss was over as soon as it happened, you pulled away as Hawk stared at you with wide eyes and shock all over his face. You got a glance of Miguel stopping in his tracks at the view.

“Uh. Thanks. Sorry or… whatever. I’ll see you in bio.”

You ran past Miguel, too quickly for him to approach you, and into the closest restroom you could find, locking yourself in one of the stalls, trying breathing exercises to calm yourself down. This was it, Miguel hated you. Worse, he pitied you. Because obviously he didn't feel the same. Now your friendship was going to be weird and it was all you fau-

“Y/n? Are you in there?”

No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening, there was no way.

“Y/n? Are you okay?” Goddamn Robby Keene.

“Oh my God.”

You heard something and opened your eyes, seeing him slide the pink envelope under the stall to you.

“I thought you’d want it back. Seemed pretty personal.”

“Robby, oh, my God, I’m so sorry. You do know I wrote this like years ago right?”

“Yeah! Like freshman year right? When we smoked together while everyone was at the dance.” He didn't seem to be mocking you, didn't seem to be angry. You sighed and opened the stall door, deciding maybe facing Robby wouldn't be as bad as facing Miguel. Maybe you could do it. You walked out.

“Yeah it was- it was pretty cool. Better than whatever was going down in the dance.”

“Yeah, but the weed does hit different with the party music playing in the background. “

_“No I’m not gonna dance, Samantha.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because you know I can’t dance? Plus I'm pretty alright here with my… fruit… punch... I don’t know what’s in this.”_

_“Aisha?”_

_“Oh if y/n can stay I’m staying too.”_

_“Please?”_

_Aisha shared a look with you, but ended up giving in. You weren’t exactly in the mood that day._

_They danced for a lot longer than you thought they would, and at that point you were getting tired of the pity looks and the judginess coming from other people. Yeah, she was alone at the table so fucking what?_

_She decided to go for a walk, ending up at the field by the bleachers. She sat down and was startled when someone called her name._

_“Y/n?” Robby Keene. You’d seen him around. He was trouble. But he was also cute._

_“Uh. Yeah?’_

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Just. Getting some air. The pity looks get tiring after like an hour.”_

_“Someone stand you up?”_

_“No, I’m just… not in the same vibe as my friends.”_

_“Okay.” he grabbed something from his pocket and offered it to you, but you could barely see it in the dark._

_“What’s that?”_

_“Never seen a joint before?”_

_“Oh. I just couldn’t see it. I’ve actually not, let me see it.”_

_He handed it to you and you insected it. Looked like a messy cigarette. You gave it back to him. “Cool.”_

_He grabbed it and lit it up, and you watched him take a drag off of it. “You wanna try?’_

_“Am I gonna die asphyxiated?”_

_“I hope not.”_

_The rest of the night was just coughs and a bunch of giggles. Mr. and Mrs. Larusso definitely knew you were high when you got to Sam’s place._

“Look I don’t know why you decided to send this but uh. I feel like I should tell you that Sam and I are like. Kinda together.”

They were? “Oh. Right! Duh. Obviously. I knew that.”

You did not know that.

“Okay. Look, we can still be friends. You’re pretty cool. Even with… you know…” he motioned vaguely, “the whole Cobra Kai thing”

“Okay! Yeah, definitely.” You let out a nervous laugh. “I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah.”

Jesus fuck. Okay.

. . .

You looked everywhere. Everywhere. The stupid blue box just wasnt there. You tried asking your mom about it, but her answer was short and simple. “It probably went with the Goodwill box we made last week”.

Fuck. fuck, fuck, fuck. That meant there were five people a out there, five people you still saw every single day, who you were friends with, who got a fucking love letter with your name signed on it. This was hell. It had to be.

You were sure of it when you heard a knock on your front door, accompanied by Miguel’s voice calling your name. Shit, shit, shit, you were not ready to have this conversation. Why did he have to be your next door neighbor? So you did what any sane, responsible person would do. You got out by the kitchen window. Miguel would think you just weren't home.

Now where to?

You decided someone would probably be at the dojo and the last thing you wanted right now was to interact with one of your friends. You figured it was too early for someone to be at the diner nearby, so there you went.

You ordered a milkshake and tried to reason with yourself. You couldn't avoid Miguel forever. He would find a way to talk to you at some point. And then what would you do? Admit you were in love with him even though to him you were just best friends? Let him tell Sam you were in love with her (well, at-the-time) boyfriend?

You were so lost in thought you didn't notice him sit beside you at the counter until he spoke up, ordering some fries.

Oh, shit.

“Oh my God. What are you doing here?”

“Went by your place. Miguel said you werent there. Things were preetty awkward. You weren't at the dojo either so I thought I’d find you here.”

“Okay. And why did you wanna find me?”

“Look I just wanna make it really clear that nothing’s gonna happen between us.”

“Eli Moskowitz I am not trying to date you.”

He seemed to cringe at his name, but didn’t complain about it. “Then why would you write me a love letter?”

“It was 7th grade!”

“No you talk about me as Hawk though.”

“Months ago! Right when you did… that,” you motioned to his mohawk.

“Okay I hear you but like. Your mouth is saying one thing… but then your mouth said… something… else.”

“What? Ew!”

“You jumped me!”

“I was panicking!”

“Then why’d you do it?”

“Cause Miguel was walking over.”

“And?”

You sighed. “And he also got one of those,” you pointed at the letter in hawks hand, “and I cannot deal with that right now.”

His expression shifted. “Wait, I’m not the only one who got a letter?”

“No.”

“Huh. You really think you’re special.”

“Are you not surprised about Miguel?’

“Oh, no it was pretty obvious. But damn you get a love letter and think you’re the man but then you find out she wrote two letters?”

“Oh there’s six of them, so don’t go feeling too special.”

“Six of them?”

You then realize you’d spoken too much.

“Nevermind.”

“Damn y/n fuck yeah, youre a player! Who were they for?”

“No one! It’s not your business.”

“Come on I deserve to know! You did kinda jump me in front of a bunch of people.”

“It doesn’t matter!”

“I mean I wouldn't- I wouldn't want people to find out you think my scar looks hot. Or that when you look at me you think about kissing the cocky smirk off my lips- I mean who knows what guarantees you don’t have a tattoo of my face on your ass-”

This was so embarrassing, oh my god. “Okay shut up! Shut up. Fine, if wanna know so bad. So two for you. Then uh. Demetri, in-”

“You had a crush on demetri?”

You kept on. “Then Robby Keene, on freshman year.”

“What do you have a thing for Sam’s boyfriends or…? Weren’t you two like best friends?”

“How did you know they were together? I didn’t know!”

He just shrugged, and you continued. “And then there was uh-” you glanced at him and back to your milkshake. “Moon, after she uh. Started dating you, and hanging out with us.”

He let out a snort. “Right.”

“Sorry. I uh- I know she broke up with you-”

“What, are you gonna make a move on her? Is this what you have a thing for, crushing on your friends’ partners?”

“You asked me about it!”

He looked sorry. He didn’t say it. He sighed. “Fine. Is that everyone?”

“With Miguel, yeah, that’s everyone.”

“Okay. I was the only one to get two letters though.”

You rolled your eyes at the comment.

You two ate in silence for a couple minutes before he spoke up. “Did you walk here?”

“Yeah.”

“You want a ride?”

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s fine.”

“Okay.” He ate his fries as you finished your milkshake, and got on his motorbike. Holding onto his waist the whole time after all this was definitely weird but you didn’t let yourself think about it too much, instead thinking about another one of your problems: you really, really hoped Miguel wouldn’t be there when you got home.

You got to the parking lot, getting off the bike, taking off the helmet and handing it back to him. “How do you even put this on with your hair?”

He laughed. “I just like. Push it back.”

“But how does it not ruin it?”

He shrugged. “Power of the Hawk.” He smirked.

“Oh come on. I bet you walk around with a little bottle of hair gel so you can fix it after you take it off.”

“Magician never reveals his secrets-” he looked off at something behind you. You frowned im confusion, turning around to see what it was. Miguel. He hadn't noticed your presence yet, but there was no way he wasn’t going to.

What do you do now?

Hawk seemed to think of something before you. He placed his helmet in the handle of the bike and leaned in, pulling you into a kiss. A… rather passionate one. Way, way different from when you kissed him earlier that day. He pulled away, and started leading you in the direction of your front door. You got the sign, walking to your place without turning around, and unlocking the door. He pushed you in and closed the door with his foot, loudly. You stayed like that, him leaning on the door and with your bodies flushed together, in silence, trying to listen if Miguel was walking towards your door or not. After a couple seconds, you figured he was not, and you pulled away farther from him, walking into the house.

“Sorry. First thing that came to mind.”

“Why is kissing each other the first thing that we think of when we panic?”

Hawk laughed. “You did it first.”

You sat down on your couch, but he stayed standing. “Sorry to pull you into this. Think I’ll just pity myself ‘till I sleep and then die of embarrassment tomorrow when Isee him or something. You can go if you want.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll- yeah.” He started walking to the door, but stopped midway, turning around to face you again. “Hey what if-” he tried to find the words to explain you his idea- “um- he probably thinks we’re dating right?”

“Shit. Yeah. I’ll clear things up, sorry-”

“No! What if- what if we let him?”

“What… do you mean?”

“What if we let him think we’re dating? And not just him.”

“Why would we do that?”

“So he won’t think you're in love with him!”

“And why would you do that?”

“I mean you know- you know I’m still really into Moon. Maybe we could make her… want what she can’t get?”

“You think that would work?”

He just shrugged.

“So you’re suggesting we fake-date.”

“I guess.”

“Have you never seen a movie with a fake dating trope? Doesn't end well.”

“What, you'll think you’ll catch feelings?” He opened his signature cocky smirk, and you sighed.

“I’m just saying it’s probably gonna blow up in our face eventually.”

“Why? We can just pretend to date for like a couple weeks. And then we break up or whatever.”

“I’m not-” This could not be a good idea. Could it? “Look I’ll- I’ll think about it. I’ll talk to you at school.”

He just nodded before wordlessly exiting your place.

. . .

Miguel, Miguel, Miguel. Miguel seemed to be what occupied your thoughts the most. No matter how absurd the amount of drama you were going through was, your thoughts always came back to Miguel. Yes, because he was your best friend, but also… yeah, because you couldn't stop thinking about your feelings for him.

But the night after the letters got out… it wasn't like that. Eli Moskowitz- well, Hawk, hadn’t been in your head a lot ever since you got over the last crush you had on him. But after all that happened, Miguel wasn't the only one in your head anymore. And you liked that. You liked the thought of finally getting over him.

So you decided.


	2. CHAPTER 2 - GOING PUBLIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a decision about Hawk's offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats upp ive been writing a lot for this, im actually super proud of myself! I think I can manage to post one chapter a day at least up until chapter 4. Hope you guys like this! Please leave a comment if you wanna :)

It was Hawk's gym class this time, and only when you were already midway through the soccer field did you realize all the stared and figure it probably wasn't the best idea to just walk in into his class like that. But it's be way more embarrassing to turn back around now. 

He frowned when he saw you walk up to him. “Uhm What are you doing?”

“I thought about it.”

He raised his eyebrows. “So?”

“Let’s do this.”

He grinned, and walked up to you, holding you by the waist and pulling you onto him, closing the space between you and pulling you into another passionate kiss, much like the one you shared the night before in front of your place, but this one was for show, and he was smirking into the whole time.

When you pulled away you could feel your cheeks burning at the embarrassment of having everyone in that class see that, and you tried not to make eye contact with anyone or you were sure you'd die of embarrassment.

“Okay um- I’ll-”

“See you at lunch?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

You walked away as quickly as you could, looking at the ground the whole time. Well, there was no going back now, at least for a couple weeks. You thanked God Miguel wasn’t in that class. 

What were you even doing?

. . .

"Okay we need to set rules." You pulled a notebook and a pen out of your backpack, placing them on the floor in front of you. You were sitting on the floor right outside in the back of the school so you wouldn't be bothered by anyone.

"Rules? This is already getting boring!"

"We need boundaries! We can't just keep doing anything that comes to mind! Look where that got us!"

"Well what do you suggest then, princess?"

You rolled your eyes at the nickname. "Well for starters maybe we should stop just making out when something happens."

"But no one's gonna believe we're dating if we can't kiss."

"Okay, good point. We can kiss. But only if absolutely totally necessary."

"Damn are you really that worried that you're gonna catch feelings?"

"Fuck off."

You wrote "no kissing if not necessary" down. 

"Okay. What else?"

“Oh you gotta go to fights. With me. And parties."

"Okay." You wrote it down.

"You should wear like a cheerleader outfit, you know, like a really small one-"

"Oh you're a fucking jerk."

He laughed at you. "I'm kidding. Well, kind of." You elbowed him and he laughed. "Fine, uh we can hug right? I can put like my hand around your shoulder when we're out?"

"Yeah I guess. But no funny business."

"You wish."

"Oh I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby."

He didn't seem to get it. 

"Ten things I hate about you?"

"Oh it's that movie you like with the- the joker guy."

"That's Heath Ledger for you!"

"Whatever."

"Okay. You-" you started writing it down. "Gotta watch 10 things I hate about you."

"What does that even have to do with this?"

You shrugged. "I wouldn't fake date a guy who hasn't watched 10 things I hate about you."

"Fine. Then you're watching Doctor Who."

"I'm not watching Doctor Who."

"How’s that fair?"

"I thought Doctor Who was nerd shit."

"It- it is. We should- let's do a Harry Potter marathon then."

You wrote it down too "Fine."

"Oh and you need to come to the All-Valley tournament. And the party after. With me."

"Oh but that's like. That's a really long way from now, you think we'll still be like. Together?"

"Um well lets- let's just put it like this. If we are, then you go with me. No one would let their boyfriend go to the tournament party without them, shit gets crazy.”

“How would you know?”

“I- shut up.”

"Okay. Fine. Anything else?"

"Uuh I could… oh. You could match your… nails? To the color of the mohawk?”

"Uh. What?”

"Moon always… she always wanted to do that. But I told her not to 'cause I thought the guys would make fun of me.”

"Thought you were the great Hawk. That people couldn't make fun of you anymore."

"They- they can't."

"Alright. Sure. Oh but you have to drive me to and from school."

"What why?"

"Because I walk all the way here everyday! And I used to do that with Miguel. And you conveniently own a motorbike.”

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

You also wrote that down. "Okay sign here."

"Sign?"

"Well it's a contract."

"Are you serious?"

"Just do it!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the pen from your hand. He just signed HAWK in big block letters.

You signed too. "Okay," you extended your hand for him to shake it.

"You want- you wanna shake hands?"

"Yes."

He laughed at it, but did it. 

"Okay I gotta run cause I have biology with Aisha now and Miguel has history across the hall and I don't wanna bump into him."

"Yeah I'll walk with you."

He grabbed his backpack and stood up. You walked to class.

Class went normally. Aisha was acting a little antsy, but you didn't mind it. You had other things to think about. 

And then the bell rang, and you exited the classroom…. and Demetri was waiting for you by the door.

Demetri was waiting for you by the door? Oh, shit.

You tried to pretend you didn't see him, looking at the floor and walking out, but it didn't work.

"Hey- Y/N!"

You sighed, knowing there was no way to back up now, and turned around to face him, deciding to play dumb.

"Oh, what's up?"

"I uh- are you free right now? Can we talk?"

"About?"

"Uh," he fumbled with his backpack, grabbing something from inside it- his letter. "This."

Shit. You let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. I think I can get in late.”

"Okay. You wanna go to the library?"

"Sure."

You walked together through the chaos that were the hallways packed of people getting around to their respective classes, no words exchanged between the two of you the whole time. You finally got to the library, finding a spot between shelves to sit on the floor in.

You sat beside each other, backs pressed to the wall. 

"So. This." Demetri said, handing the letter to you. You took it.

"This."

"So do you uh. Actually have a crush on me?"

"Oh not- not really. I did- I did have a crush on you. In… the past."

"Okay… then why did you send me this?"

"I wrote this in like 8th grade."

"But why did you send it now?"

"I didn't! I promise. I don't know how they got posted I just came to school one day and Hawk was giving me his letter and-"

"Wait you wrote Eli a letter too?"

"Yeah, in like seventh grade."

"Wow. Okay. Did anyone else get a letter?"

"Uuh.” You were embarrassed to list them, but did so anyways. “Robby Keene? Moon."

"Moon?"

"Yeah. And Miguel."

"What? Miguel as in. Your best friend, Miguel Diaz, All-Valley karate champ?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you and Sam were like super close still? We literally helped him with their first date."

You shut your eyes tight, knowing how it sounded. "I know! You don't have to tell me about it. Plus they're- they’re not together anymore."

"Okay. Wow. so you were just out there writing love letters to a bunch of people."

"It's just five people, Demetri, don't be dramatic."

"Did you- did you really have a crush on me? In eight grade."

"Yeah. I think I talked about this in the letter, it's when we got paired up for a biology project."

"Yeah the one with the cell molds right?"

"Yeah! That's when we became friends. And you helped me with my part and I thought it was really nice. And you liked the same X-Men comics as I did and you didn't talk down to me about it like all the other boys did just because I was a girl. Well you were still a little pretentious but you're like that with everyone. Plus you used to be a lot cuter when we were younger-" you joked.

"Haha. Way to ruin a nice moment."

"Point is. I know you. I know you don't think you're worth being someone's crush or whatever. But I did like you enough to write you a love letter so…"

"So you loooved me?"

"Oh shut up. I have bigger problems to deal with right now."

"What problems?"

"Um Miguel… got his letter too? And him and Sam broke up and I didn't… I don’t want this to ruin our friendship, you know."

"But aren't these old letters?"

"Not… his?"

"Oh. So you still- you still have feelings for him?"

"I mean I've been trying to get over them. The letter was like. Closure you know. It was supposed to help."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I've been avoiding him."

"Well I know he's in the history class you're supposed to be in right now so I'd say you're pretty fucked."

"Shit. Oh my God. I forgot. I need to go home."

"He… kinda does live right next door though."

“I knowww.” You let out a frustrated groan.

"What what about the other guys?"

"Huh?"

"Robby? Eli? Moon?"

"Oh I talked to Robby already. He understood that it was an old letter. He was actually pretty nice about it. I haven't seen Moon yet but I guess… I guess she'll be okay about it right? I mean it's shitty to crush on your friend's girlfriend but… I dunno."

"And Eli?"

You were about to spill the whole situation with Eli- but remembered you agreed to not tell anyone about it, especially Demetri, who would never be able to keep his mouth shut. So you lied. "I- I haven't talked to him yet." 

"But you said-"

"I panicked and ran away when he came up to me."

"Wow you are really fucked huh. What if he finds out Moon got a letter too? While they were together?”

"Look ill- I'll deal with it. Some-somehow."

"So... is Miguel the only one you still have feelings for?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean Moon and Eli did break up," he raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Yeah and Moon does have a super cool girlfriend she likes a lot."

"Details, details.What about your super cool friend Demetri? He’s single."

"Oh my God you get one girl and start thinking you're Leonardo DiCaprio."

"I mean I did pull Yasmine."

"I still wonder how that happened."

"You're one to say! Don't think I'll be forgetting you had a crush on me! You think I'm crushable!"

"I was like twelve!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"You're the worst."

You were both in a fit of laughter, your faces burning and a good feeling of 'at least our friendship is still intact' washing over you. And then you got a text. And another. And another. And another….

MIGUEL :)  
hey can we just please talk  
im not mad at you  
I just wanna talk  
are you okay? you're not in class  
mr. Robinson noticed it  
I said you have a cold so remember that next class  
did you skip because of me?  
you were already out when I left to school too  
I dont want things to be weird  
i promise everythings fine

"Shit who's that?" Demetri asked you as your phone was being blown up with texts.

You sighed. "It's Miguel.”

"What's he saying?"

You showed him the texts.

"That doesn't seem bad. I think he'll understand."

"But things will be weird! We’re like real, super close best friends. We tell each other everything. And he still… he still has feelings for Sam. I just don't want him to like pity me."

"Come on he's not gonna pity you. Have you met him?"

"I don't know. I just dont wanna fuck things up with him. I can't lose him because of a stupid crush. Or Sam. We haven't been talking that much but… I'm not- I know it's wrong to have a crush on your friend's boyfriend, I'm not dumb."

"Ex-boyfriend."

"Not at the time."

Demetri sighed. "Okay I'm gonna propose you something I've never done before."

"What, you wanna pretend to date me too?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"You and I… should go to McDonald's. Right now."

"You're going to miss class?"

"It's just one period."

"Okay. Fine."

"But we gotta be back by next period right?"

"Right."

. . . 

"Hey… good luck at home. You know, hope Miguel isn't- there."

"Don’t remind me."

Demetri left and you waited by the bathroom for a while, hoping Miguel would leave on his own if he didn’t see you, knowing he'd most likely try to find you. Once you thought enough time had passed you walked to the front of the school. 

"Babe!" You heard someone yell, and then you heard the sound of the motor of a motorbike. Hawk. "Ready to go home?"

Oh my God. When you asked him to drive you to and from school…. you hadn't thought of the scene he caused wherever he goes. You quietly walked up to him. 

"Hey can we like… quiet down?"

"What? They're gonna know eventually. I thought you wanted to do this."

"Yeah. I guess."

He handed you his helmet, and you started to put it on. He helped you, and you could actually see a soft smile on his lips as he did so. You could feel people watching you. 

"Okay. Done." He got on the bike, and you got too, sitting down behind him and holding your arms tight around his waist. "You ready?"

"Yeah." 

He accelerated. You froze up when you saw Miguel as you rode past. Apparently he hadn't left. Well.

. . .

"Thank you. For the ride."

"Yeah. Sure. It's part of the contract, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you uh- you wanna watch that 10 things movie or something?"

"Right now?"

"No not right now. I've got karate."

"You do?"

"Yeah, we're pushing a little harder lately."

"Okay. Well text me after practice. Maybe you can come over. Or we can do it some other day."

"Yeah. Yeah, cool."

"Bye Eli."

"Hawk."

"Yeah. Bye Hawk." 

. . .

"Since when do you give Y/N rides home?"

"What?"

"You gave her a ride today. I could have walked with her. Why?"

Hawk shrugged. "She asked me to."

"Is she mad at me?"

"I dont't know."

"Are you guys like… a thing now? I saw you kissing."

“Something wrong with that?”

“You called her babe.”

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's my best friend. You're not like playing with her feelings right?"

"Well you don't gotta worry about that."

“QUIET!” Sensei Lawrence yelled, and the two broke away, resuming to training.

. . .

HAWK 🦅  
Just got done   
Miguel was here  
He asked about you

shit  
what'd you say

I said he didn't have to worry about it  
but he seemed a little jealous  
maybe you got a chance after all

dont say that!!! this is supposed to help me get over him

okay fine  
anyway you wanna watch that movie tonight?

actually can it be some other day? I'm facetiming with Demetri in a few

with demetri?

yeah

didn't he get a letter too?

yeah

how did that go?

he took it pretty well  
he understood i wrote it a while ago

did u tell him

about us?

no  
he knows about Miguel   
and the letters  
but not that were fake dating  
or that were dating at all  
I told him I've been avoiding you

okay cool  
we should  
spend lunch together  
tomorrow  
so everyone sees

yeah okay  
hey do you think… do you think moon will be okay with her letter? 

why are you asking that to me

idk lol   
just wondering

i think shell be fine 

right  
I think I'll talk to her tomorrow

make sure to tell her were dating

yeah sure

ok

goodnight 

. . .

You opened your front door, praying silently that you wouldn't bump into Miguel on your way out, and were faced with a motorbike parked right outside your door. Oh, right. He gives you rides to school now. He was wearing his own helmet, and had another one in hand.

"Took you long enough."

"I forgot you were driving me."

"Here," he handed you the red helmet. Of course it color-matched his hair. You let out a laugh at the thought.

"You… got me a helmet?"

"Can't drive around without one. Plus it was laying around."

"Okay. How do you put this on?"

"Literally the same way you put mine on."

"No it's not! Look it's different!"

He let out a laugh, getting out from the position he was in, leaning over the bike, and helped you out with the helmet. He seemed… really calm about today. 

"Okay. Done."

"Thanks."

"Come on."

He sat down on the bike, and you did the same, wrapping your arms around his waist as usual. 

. . .

She ran up to you as soon as you got off the motorcycle. Hawk was still taking his helmet off.

"Okay what's this?" Aisha asked, motioning between you and Hawk.

"Good morning to you too. What do you mean?"

"This!" She motioned at the two of you again. 

"He's… giving me a ride?"

"Okay and since when does that happen?"

"This is just-"

"I mean I am her boyfriend," Hawk scoffed, placing his helmet on the handle of his bike. 

You swore you could see Aisha's brain short-circuiting. Her jaw dropped and she glanced multiple times between you and Hawk before managing to talk.

"Boyfriend?"

You hesitated, taking a glance at Hawk to confirm you were doing this. The nodded his head yes. "Uh. Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Couple weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was pretty sudden. You know."

"I don't? We need to talk about this."

"Yeah sure, just-" you turned around, facing Hawk again. "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah. Bye babe."

You cringed at the nickname. You hadn't anticipated how weird it would be to actually do this. 

"Babe? Girl what the fuck?"

. . . 

“What do you mean you’re dating Hawk and you don’t think it’s a big deal?”

“It’s not! We're just two people who like each other. So we decided to date.”

“Yeah but it’s Hawk. Y’know, newest certified local bad boy.”

“He's not bad. He's our friend!”

“Yeah but you should be careful.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don't know. He changed a lot. Just looking out.”

“I’m fine, Aisha. He's pretty nice.”

“Okay but how did this even happen? I thought you’d gotten over that little crush you got on him when he started doing that stuff to his hair.”

“I did! But then I dunno, we started hanging out a little.”

“Literally when?”

“You don’t know my life!”

“I kinda do.”

“Anyway. We started hanging out a little after him and Moon broke up. And it just… got here I guess.”

“It’s just- he is so not your type.”

“Hey what does that mean?”

“You like nice guys! Like Miguel.”

“I’m- I’m over Miguel, okay? Well pretty much. And Hawk’s a nice guy. Mostly.”

“Sure.”

You rolled your eyes. “Look we’re gonna be late, come on.”

“This is insane.”

. . .

You waited for Aisha to get out of her class so you could walk together to the cafeteria, stopping by your respective lockers to leave your books and grab some lunch money. When you got to the entrance of the cafeteria, your eyes scanned around to find Hawk. You did tell him you’d spend lunch with him. He didn't say you couldn't bring Aisha. 

You found him, not at your usual table, but at one by the center of the cafeteria. He grinned at you when you made eye contact, and you walked up to him after getting your food. 

You sat down right by his side, and he gave you a quick, casual peck on the lips, which took you by surprise. Was this really a necessary type of situation? 

“Hey babe.”

You cleared your throat. "Hey. You alright?”

“Yeah. How was class?”

“Boring. We’re getting a sub for the whole week.”

“And he’s an asshole,” Aisha added, and you nodded in agreement. 

“Sucks.”

“What about you?”

“Nothing much. Just biology. With uh- Miguel.”

“Huh. He okay?”

“Yeah but he’s-” Too late. Miguel was walking up to your table at that very moment, and you didn't know what to do. 

“Why did you-”

“He's our friend, he sits with us at lunch!”

“What’s going on?” Aisha asked, clearly confused at the fuss.

“Nothing!” Both you and Hawk exclaimed at the same time. It was enough time for Miguel to get to the table. 

“Hey.” He sat down beside Aisha, right across from Hawk.

You tried your best to delay looking at him, but ended up doing it anyway. You looked up, and he was looking at you already. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Then Demetri walked up, sitting down next to Miguel extremely loudly. “Heyy Y/N-” Only then did he seem to process the awkwardness of the situation. “Oooh, uh. Yeah hey.”

“Why’s everyone acting so weird today?” Aisha asked to no one in particular.

Hawk casually put his arm around your neck lazily, and you couldn't help but cringe. You knew Miguel was seeing it. “Don't know what you’re talking about." He sounded pretty chill about it. 

“Me neither,” Miguel said, looking furiously at Hawk’s hand hanging over your shoulder. 

“Did you guys uh- did you guys watch the new Doctor Who trailer?”

“Okay we have to talk about this, are we not gonna talk about this?” Aisha spoke up.

“About what?” You asked.

“The two of you? Together? I still can't believe it.”

“It’s not- it’s not a big deal-”

“Wait what do you mean together?” Demetri asked, and you sighed. Oh, boy. What was this mess you were getting yourself into? “We literally talked last night?"

“I… might have lied. But we’ve only been like. Together. For like a couple weeks.”

“ _ A couple weeks _ ?” Miguel asked.

“You got a problem with that?” Hawk asked him. He wasn't angry, but definitely annoyed. 

“No. Just thought you’d tell me about something like this,” Miguel said, directing himself at you.

“I’m really sorry. I didn't know where this was going. It’s pretty new.”

“So you just keep things from me now?”

“Uh I did- I didn’t know about this either, if it makes you feel any better,” Demetri tried, but failed.

“It’s not like that.”

“I just broke up with Sam and now this is the kind of shit you wanna pull?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Hey dude, back off.”

“Can we please just talk?” Miguel pleaded. He seemed tired of all this.

“I- I can't, not. Not right now. Gimme a few days, okay?”

Miguel just grabbed his tray and left. He didn't seem angry, either. Just disappointed. Disappointed was far, far worse than angry.

. . .

"You ready to go?" Hawk asked you, leaning on the bike as usual, both your helmets in hand. You grabbed yours.

"I guess."

"You okay?"

You shrugged. "Just the stuff with Miguel."

"Yeah. Okay. Hey we could- we could watch that movie today If you want to."

"You don't have anything better to do?"

He shrugged. "Not really." Who knew.

"Sure. Yeah." 

He nodded and put his helmet on. You got on the bike. 

. . .

"Y/n?" Hawk calling your name took you out of your thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Were here."

You were. He'd already parked the bike, waiting for you to get off of it so he could too. You unwrapped your arms from his waist and stepped off, taking off your helmet and leaving it on the seat. "So you wanna just stay? If we watch 10 Things I Hate About You now maybe we can get through like 2 Harry Potter movies.

He hesitated, but agreed. "Yeah. Fine."

You walked up to your front door, grabbing the keys from your backpack, him staying behind as he finished parking the bike. You unlocked the door and turned around to call him, but… well, Miguel got home. He was standing just behind Hawk, looking at you. 

You could barely register it so you had not time to look away. He waved at you, but didn't smile. You waved back, and walked up to Hawk to pull him with you into your place. 

"Shit- dude what's  _ that _ for?"

"Miguel was there."

"Right. You know, you're gonna have to face him at some point."

"I will face him. Someday. But that day is definitely not today."

"Right. Well do you have something to eat here? I'm starving."

"You're not starving you big baby."

"Okay being my fake girlfriend does not give you the right to call me that."

You walked up to the kitchen to find something. "I think it kinda does though."

"Nope."

" _ Kiiinda _ does."

You found some microwave popcorn in the cupboard, opening it and putting it in the microwave. 

"You want some soda?"

"Yeah cool."

You grabbed some front he fridge, pouring it for both of you as you waited for the popping sound to come to a stop. It did eventually.

"Okay we're all set." You walked to the living room, Hawk following you suit.

You were about to press play when you heard a knock on your door. You and Hawk shared a look. Fuck. It had to be Miguel.

You tried your best not to make any noise as you walked to the door, looking through the eye, expecting to see him.

Moon was there, instead. You opened the door, confused.

"Hey! Y/n!"

"Uh. Hi?"

"I wanted to give this back," she pulled out the- oh. right. Her letter. And have it to you. "I… don't think you wanted this getting out so I just wanted to check on you."

"Ohh, my God yeah I didn't mean for this to get out I really didn't."

"I thought so! But it's okay!"

"No it's really not, I swear I don't have a crush on you anymore. I'm sorry if that's weird."

She laughed. It seemed genuine. "It's fine! That's what I came here for! I knew you'd get worried."

"Is it really fine?"

"Yeah! It's pretty nice actually. Knowing someone had a crush on me."

"Everyone's had a crush on you at some point, Moon."

"That's not true!" She laughed again. You knew she knew it was. Yeah the feelings for her weren't there anymore but goddamn you could totally see why you fell for her.

"Do you wanna do something? I'm free right now-"

"Oh! Uh actually. Uh I'm a little busy right now"

"Oh? I'm sorry."

"Yeah um. Movie night."

"Oh that's fun! With Miguel?"

"No! Uh with uh. Hawk."

"Hawk?"

"Yeah! Hey babe! It's- it's Moon." You didn't know if calling him to face her was the smartest idea, but it was done. He took a few moments but came.

"Hey."

"Oh! You two are like, you know-"

"I- I guess so."

"That's so cool!" She seemed to actually be excited. Damn. That must have hurt.

"Yeah it's uhmm pretty new." You flashed an awkward smile.

"Oh I'm so happy! Wait, we should go on a double date someday!"

You glanced quickly at Hawk, who seemed to be spacing out and then back at her. "Yeah. Yeah someday."

"Nice! Well I'll leave you guys to it. Have fun!" She winked at you, suggestively, and you couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Yeah-"

"Oh! I forgot! I'm throwing a party this saturday! You should totally come!"

"We'll be there," Hawk said. He wasn't being particularly friendly about it either.

Moon had a funny expression going on, but let it go. "Right. Bye guys!"

You closed the door and let out a sigh in relief. "That was better than I thought."

Hawk scoffed and walked back to the couching, slouching himself down on it. 

"What are you mad about?"

He didn't respond.

"Dude what's wrong?"

"A fucking double date?"

"She's just being nice. We don't have to."

"I know! But shouldn't she be sad? Just a little bit?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah whatever." He sat himself up, giving you space to sit next to him. You grabbed the remote and pressed play.

. . .

You were doing your homework when Hawk called. 

"Hey?"

"Hi. We're going to Moon's party."

"Um. Okay. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I'm not a pussy."

" _ Okay _ , just checking. You coming to get me?"

"Yeah."

"I'll ask her the time."

You hung up and did as you said, and she told you to get there at seven. It was currently four. 

**she said 7**

**HAWK 🦅**

**okay**

**pick u up at 6:30**

**youre not gonna drink?**

**no were gonna walk**

**right see you**

**I dyed the mohawk red**

**by the way**

**you did???**

**yeah**

**omg show me!!!!**

**what no**

**show me right now!!!!!!!!! come on!!!!!!**

**as your fake girlfriend you're obligated by law to show it to me**

***picture attached** *

Oh wow. Okay, obviously had just taken the picture, as it didn't look all planned and "badass" as the ones he posted on Instagram did. He still looked… kind of hot, though.

But only kind of. Yeah.

Just kind of.

omg

its spikey!!!

I like it

you did? 

yeah!!! you do desperately need a fade on your sides tho

I thought they were fine

they're ok

sorry ms hairdresser

okay well I'm gonna go take a shower

k

you should

paint your nails red tho

yeah! right

bye

bye!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next 2 chapters will be a little shorter, just fyi! Also if you wanna interact or request something my tumblr is also bigbiglliamdenbro.


	3. CHAPTER 3 - PARTY TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hawk go to Moon's party. And of course you bump into the one person you don't wanna see there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy idk why i had it in my head that i already had chapter 4 written down? but im writing it tonight lmao. Hope you guys like this one! It's a lot shorter than the others. Leave a comment if you wanna, whatever it is! I love interacting with you guys :)

"You look uh-" he cleared his throat-" good."

"Thank you! I really really like the red!"

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Doesnt it look stupid?"

"You see if you ask it ruins the vibe. Plus it can't look any more stupid than you did before."

"Funny. Come on.”

. . .

"Jesus are we late?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's so many people here already!"

He shrugged. "It's Moon’s party."

"Yeah. She really knows everyone, huh?"

"Okay, girlfriend. Let's go." He wrapped his arm around your neck.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

He had the nerve to fucking smirk. Asshole.

Moon found you pretty quickly. "Hey! I'm so glad you guys came!"

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us.” She was so nice it was almost annoying.

"You guys look so cute together! Honestly I kind of had a feeling this would happen."

Your smile faltered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean after we uh, broke up? You guys got kind of close, right? I could see it."

"Huh." Was all Hawk had to say about her comment.

A girl walked up to Moon. Oh no. Moon had told you about her, you knew exactly who that was. Hut Hawk didn't.

"Hey baby!" The girl exclaimed, holding Moon's hand and kissing her quickly. Moon seemed so happy. You were happy for her. Hawk… did not look like so.

"Uh?"

"Oh! Right! Um, this is Piper, she’s my uh-” she turned to the girl, unsure of what to say.

“You can say it! Girlfriend.”

“Yeah it’s- new.”

“Oh my God hi!” You looked at Moon. “She’s so pretty!”

“I know!” She laughed, and you could see her cheeks blushing. You were delaying looking at Eli. 

“Well drinks are by the kitchen, we’ll come talk to you later!”

“Right! Thank you!”

You finally looked. You couldn’t decipher his expression.

“So you knew about this?”

“Uh. Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t even think about telling you. I completely forgot.”

“Uh-huh. So that's what she meant with double date.” You started walking to the kitchen.

"In my defense I thought you'd piece it together you know?"

He didn't reply. 

"Sorry. Look, let’s have a drink okay? Don’t think about them. You’re supposed to be thinking about me! I’m your girlfriend after all.” You tried to joke. It didn’t do much. “Look, just have a beer okay? Then let’s see what everyone’s doing. Fuck them, just have fun, okay?”

He stayed quiet. 

You stopped by the counter and grabbed you some weird pink drink, deciding on grabbing him the same thing instead of a beer, and handed him the red solo cup. He took it. 

“Cheers?” You held up your cup.

“What’s this?”

“No idea. Pink… suspicious drink.”

You managed to get him to let out a laugh. The two of you downed it in one gulp.

“Wait this is kinda good actually.”

“One more and we’ll walk around?”

. . .

You went out of the house and into the backyard, where there was a crowd formed around Tori and some guy you’d never seen before, who were both standing on stools while drinking something and holding a leg up. As soon as you got there, the guy fell down to the ground, and everyone started chanting Tori’s name.

And then you locked eyes with Miguel. The staring went on for a while- until Sam walked in.

Tori inevitably challenged her to play, and ended up losing. Hawk decided he wanted to play too, and you tried not to think about Miguel as you watched him win from most people until you pulled him out, scared he was drinking too much. To your surprise, he didn’t complain.

. . .

You were sitting by the pool, talking about nothing important, really, when you felt a hand touch your shoulder. You turned around to see Moon, standing behind you, smiling.

“Girl! We need to talk!” She said excitedly, not very subtle about suggestively looking between you and Hawk. You felt your cheeks burn a bit, you’d really have to create an entire backstory for this fake relationship, wouldn’t you?

“Uh, yeah! Hey I’ll be right back, okay?” You said, to Hawk this time.

“Yeah.” 

You started standing up, but he pulled you by your wrist, pulling you back to him, and kissed you. For… a lot longer than necessary. You knew it was because he knew she was right there watching, but you couldn't help but think about how incredibly unnecessary the “no kissing unless extremely necessary” rule was proving itself to be.

“Right.”

. . .

“Girl what was that?”

“Um. What do you mean?”

“That kiss? Hello?”

“It was a kiss, Moon.”

“That lasted like five minutes.”

“It lasted like ten seconds! And we’re not five years old!.”

“Are you happy?”

“What?”

“With him. You seem happy.”

“Uh. Yeah. It’s really uh- really new. But I’m happy.”

“I’m glad.”

“Are you uh- are you okay with it?”

She sent you a confused look.

“About- me dating him, I mean- I know its pretty- its pretty shitty to date your friend’s ex but-”

“What no!”

“You sure?”

“Of course! I was the one who broke up with him, remember? And I do still care about him. I want him to find someone cool. Like I found Piper!”

“Okay. I’m sorry I didn’t like- talk to you. Before you know. About it. I just… didn't want things to be weird, I dunno.”

“It’s fine. I promise! But how did you even get together?”

“Uh he uh. Got a letter… too.”

“Oh! He did?”

“Yeah. Turns out he’d been into me for a few weeks. It happened really fast.”

“Well that doesn't mean it isn't right.”

“Yeah uh. I guess.”

“Also after that day at your house? I checked your birth charts.”

“What?” You laughed. That was such a Moon thing to do.

“What I was curious! You guys fit in so well together!”

“You think?”

“Yes! It’s like you're meant to be!”

“Okay let’s not get ahead of ourselves. This is a high school relationship that could be over in like a month.”

“Don't say that! It’ll bring bad luck!”

You let out a chuckle. “Okay, sorry.”

“Look I’m really happy for you. You know I know it was bad with Miguel. And I know you felt really guilty and all. So I’m glad you moved on.”

“Yeah. Eli was uh- a good distraction from that. Not that that’s all he is. Obviously.”

She laughed, but then locked her eyes on your hands. You frowned in confusion, wondering what caught her attention.

“Oh you’re uh- matching… his hair? I guess?"

Right. “Oh! Yeah! He said he thought it would look cool. And I liked the mohawk red! I really think he should do purple next.”

“Yeah. It would... look cool.”

“Are you alright?” You felt so bad about this.

“Yeah! Do you want some wine? It’s not really a party drink but I really want some right now.”

“Yeah sure.” You walked up to the counter, and she grabbed a bottle from the cabinet, opening it and pouring it for both of you. You drank it slowly, not really talking much, until Piper came around, and you decided to leave them be, returning to the pool, hoping to find Hawk.

He wasn’t there. You walked around the house a bit, looking for him- or Demetri, or someone.

But you ended up finding the only person you didn’t want to see. And he was kissing Sam. Because of course he was kissing Sam.

You didn’t have the time to walk away before they pulled away and he saw you. You tried to turn around but he called your name and ran towards you, and you had nowhere to run to now.

“What?”

“Can we please just talk?”

“About what?”

“About why you’re avoiding me!”

“I’m not- I’m not avoiding you.”

“Look I don’t care about the letter, okay? I just want my friend again.”

“There! It’s that look you have on your face right now! The look that says 'hey I know you’re in love with me but I don't feel the same and now I feel pity for you so I’m gonna treat you like a piece of porcelain'.”

“What? That’s not true.”

“But it is!”

“Look I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry you have feelings for me.”

“Had.” Ha. You wished.

“Right. But I don’t want this to ruin our friendship! We literally haven't talked in days and now you're dating Hawk? And I didn’t even know!”

“No one knew.”

“Yeah but I’m not no one! I’m your best friend! I should be the first one to know!”

“Well were you gonna tell me you got back with Sam?”

He paused. “I didn't get back with Sam.”

“Oh then what were you doing? Research on human anatomy?”

“It was just a kiss, alright? And it was a mistake.”

There was a pause, a silence before you spoke up.

“I didn't want thi to ruin our friendship either. That’s why I didn't tell you.”

“Why did you send the letter then?”

“I didn't."

He looked confused. He had reason to.

“I don't know what happened. Maybe someone posted it or it went with the goodwill   
boxes my mom made me make. But they got posted and suddenly there were a bunch of people confronting me about them but- well, yours was the only recent one so."

“What do you mean? There were more?”

You sighed. You always talked too much. “Yeah. I’ve been writing these since like seventh grade.”

“Who else got them?”

“I’m not- can we not talk about that?”

He opened his mouth to say something, but, to your luck, decided against it. “Fine.”

“So yeah. But I’m over it, if you wanna know. No need to worry.”

“Yeah I saw that. Hawk? Really?"

“What, are you shocked?”

“He doesnt uh- doesn’t sound like your type.”

“Oh and what would my type be?”

“Nice guys, I guess.”

“Like you?”

“Dude.”

“Why does everyone keep saying I like nice guys?”

“I mean. Me. Demetri. Moon.” Of course you didn't have to tell him about the letters. He knew about every single crush you'd had.

“Moon hasn't always been nice. And what about Robby?"

“I guess Robby’s an exception. It’s just that it doesn't seem like you'd fit together."

“Well according to Moon’s birth chart comparison we fit perfectly, apparently.”

Miguel laughed. “Sounds about right.”

“Well he is nice. To me. You don't have to worry.”

“I just wish you'd told me.”

“Yeah. What about Sam though?”

“What about her?”

“Um I just saw you kissing? Aren't you broken up?”

“Yeah. She kissed me and I thought I wanted it but… I don't think that would work.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No it- it’s fine.”

“Hey-” Hawk walked in, being rather loud. He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw you with Miguel. “Uh.”

“Hey! We were uh. Just talking.”

“Are you…”

“We’re good. We’re good.”

“Okay. I was gonna ask if you wanted to get in the pool before going.”

“Yeah sure.” You turned to face Miguel. “Wanna come?”

“No. I’m fine. Have fun!”

“Uh text me okay?”

“Yeah.”

You stood up and walked up to Hawk. “Okay let’s go.”

“So what was that about?”

“We worked things out. Mostly I think.”

“Good.”

“Yeah! Oh also now that we’re cool I think it means we can break up in like a couple weeks! So you’re not stuck with me anymore.”

“She didn't seem jealous.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. Oh she did look a little sad when she saw my nails! When you said it I didn’t really think it meant a lot to her.”

“She did?”

“Yeah.”

“I think we should keep doing this. At least for a while.”

“Sure. Now are we getting in or not?” 

He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also bigbilliamdenbro on tumblr and have requests open for both Hawk and Miguel. I also write for a whole bunch of other fandoms!


	4. CHAPTER 4 - THE TOURNAMENT PARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The All-Valley tournament is done with, and you have a talk with Demetri at the party after it. Could it be that he's right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so bored today i wrote this in a couple hours and decided to post it today too, fuck it lmao. Hope yall like this! Leave a comment if you wanna :)

You were on your way home, skin feeling cold due to the chill night breeze and clothes hanging on to your body from the pool, his hair still standing up straight as he made it a priority not to get it wet. Hawk didn’t look as drunk as you expected him to. You’d been walking in silence before he spoke up.

“So what’s your deal?”

“What do you mean?”

“With the letters. You’re just out there writing love letters you never planned on sending?”

“Well yeah.”

“Why?”

“Well. I guess because. You know, dating and all. It’s all great when I’m reading about it or thinking about it. But I’ve never really had it happen with me. And at this point, pretty much everyone else has, so I’m just, you know, that one inexperienced person. It’s kind of scary.”

“Scary? Why is it scary?”

“Well because what if it never does happen?”

“What that’s bullshit I’ve seen you get asked out a few times!”

“You have?”

Was he embarrassed? “Yeah. And you said no.”

“Because what if I’m not good at it?”

“What you can’t be bad at dating.”

“Yes you can.”

“You’re doing it right now? Are we not dating?”

“Well it’s not real, so that’s easier.”

He looked… disappointed. But why? “Right. Can always count on you to be honest.”

“Something wrong? I don’t-”

“Yeah, it’s fine. We should go.” Things didn’t look fine. But you wouldn’t be one to push him about it. 

“Okay.”

. . .

He dropped you off and only about ten minutes after you got a notification. You opened instagram, only to find a selfie he took of the two of you earlier at the party. You could see why Moon thought you looked good together.

Theoretically, obviously. This was good. For the situation, you know. It was good that it was believable.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the cheesy caption that accompanied the post. ‘Me and bae”.

You hesitated before deciding it was fine to text him.

bae? nerd

HAWK   
<3

. . .

Fake-dating Hawk was getting easier and easier. You shared the same friends, so not much changed at all. Creeps like Kyler were scared of him, so they stopped bothering you, and having a hot fake-boyfriend didn’t hurt. Things were… okay with Miguel, as much as they could be considered the small bit of awkwardness that still lingered, and you’d found in Demetri a new best friend.

Aisha, despite the initial worry, was now your number one supporter, and you hoped it wouldn’t take such a toll on her when you eventually had to break up. 

Now, you were on your way to dinner with Hawk’s mom, and you couldn’t stop yourself from overthinking everything, from your outfit to how you should act. You supposed her son did have a mohawk and a huge back tattoo (well to be fair she actually didn’t know about that one), so it’s not like she’d be shocked by you, but it was stronger than you. 

Dinner went great, but his mom seemed to be so excited about him getting with a girl after the whole Moon thing. You hadn’t realized until then how hurt he’d gotten with all that. But his mom got attached to you so quickly it seemed like she was holding onto you for him to keep this Hawk persona and not reverse back to the boy that got bullied so bad he’d come home crying everyday. You couldn’t help but wish your families didn’t have to get involved.

. . .

“So you’re just pretending to date. Because you didn’t wanna talk to me.”

“Look I’m sorry! I know we’re past that but the more the time passes the more hung up on Moon he gets and I had no one else to talk to about this.”

“Does no one else know?”

“Just you.”

“Right. Well, that sucks. Sorry.”

“Yeah. I should’ve- I should’ve seen this coming. It’s stupid.”

“Well do you wanna-”

“Y/N!” Hawk yelled, walking up to you from out of the blue. “Hey!”

“Oh, uh-”

“I’ll see you later?”

“Hey what do you think people are gonna think if they see my girlfriend all friendly with Miguel?”

“What? That we’re friends. You know, like we’ve been for ages.”

“Yeah but everyone knows you’ve had a crush on him forever.”

“That’s not true!”

He quirked an eyebrow, challenging you.

“Fuck off. You don’t get to decide who I hang out with. Not even if you were my real boyfriend! Who do you think you are?”

His expression fell. “Sorry. But how am I supposed to feel when you don’t even post about us on Instagram?”

“I’ve posted you on my stories!”

“Yeah but not on your feed! The feed is permanent.”

“Why does that matter? I just don’t want my mom to see!”

“Yeah like she’s gonna care.”

“Look, Eli, I don’t think either of us thought this would go on for this long. Maybe we should just break up.”

“But-”

“Miguel and I are cool! And I don’t think we’re getting any progress with Moon, so why bother?”

“You’re breaking up with me before the tournament party? It’s in the contract”

“No, it’s in the contract only if we’re still together.”

“We are still together! You’re trying to pull out because you’re fucking scared.”

“What do I have to be scared about?”

“You said it yourself, these things are scary.”

“Oh so we’re using things I said to you when I was vulnerable to blackmail me into fake-dating you for a couple more weeks? That’s very mature.”

“I’m just saying this is your chance to live a little! Flip the script!”

“Yeah how’s that working out for you?”

He looked actually hurt, but you couldn’t get yourself to apologize. Instead, you did the next best thing. For him, that is.

“Fine.”

How do you tell your very fake boyfriend you can’t go to a party with him because you’ve started to catch very, extremely real feelings for him?

You wish you knew the answer to that.

This seemed so easy for him, pretending to compliment you and your clothes and your makeup and the way you smiled. It seemed so natural. Easy for him to say, with that goddamn perfect smile and that scar that he hated but you hought looked so cool, and the stupid hair that you were well-aware would look just that- stupid- on anyone else, and that annoying attitude, and the fucking Eli-like niceness he still had in him.

You were screwed, and you had to snap out of this fast. But also seemed to have grown a weak spot for him, so how the fuck were you going to do that?

“But I’m only going if I can bring Aisha.”

“Well duh. She’ll already be there.”

. . .

Aisha slid by the chair beside you during ap history. “Okay why’s your boyfriend harassing me about coming to the tournament party? I’m already going!”

“I told him I’d only go if you would… but I’m really, really hoping I could convince you not to?”

“What? Why wouldn’t we go?”

“Because you love me and would do anything for me?”

“Not this? This is like a real, big-deal party!”

“Pleease?”

“Why don’t you wanna go?”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“Dude you know someone’s definitely gonna make a move on him if you’re not there, right? Like he’s definitely not my type but for some reason people want him.”

“So let them! Who cares? If he doesn’t wanna be loyal then fuck him.”

“Maybe you should! Why are you so grumpy today?”

“Shut up.”

“Look, we have to go. Seriously. Look, I didn’t like the idea at first, you know that. I didn’t think he was good news, not for you. But I’ve seen the way he looks at you. And, since you’ve been with him, well I know it’s cheesy and all, but you’ve been so happy! Ever since you figured out you were in love with Miguel you were all mopey waiting for him to find out and hate you forever or something.”

“Fine. But I hate you. So much.”

“Oh, we need to call Moon! We can get all dressed up! I mean if you’re cool with her.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well you know she is your boyfriend ‘s ex.”

“Oh right. No it’s fine.”

. . .

“Okay, you’re all set. Don’t get home too late. And don’t drink too much, please. You both have our numbers, Miguel, how’s your battery?”

“Fine, mom.”

“Okay. Oh, also, we need to talk about protection-”

“What? Mom!”

“We do! Look Y/M and I talked and we think you two are too young to have sex, but if you’re going to-”

“We’re not uh- going together, Carmen.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Well the- the idea still stands. Don’t have sex with starngers please! They could have STDs!”

“Mom!”

“I’m just being careful!”

“Shit I’m sorry.” Miguel fumbled with his back pocket, holding up the condoms his mom handed him as she talked. “Want a condom?”

“Oh, my God,” you laughed. “She really got you covered for like ten rounds? You planning on getting with how many girls again?”

“Ha ha.” He put them back on his pocket.

“Well have you uh- done it?”

“What?”

“Well with Hawk?”

“What part of ‘fake-dating’ did you not get?”

“Well he doesn’t look like he’s faking it.”

“Well he’s a good actor then. And we haven’t. I definitely would have told you. Have you?”

“Uh no.”

“With Sam?”

“Nope. We’ve made out but that’s it.”

“Not with Tori either?”

“No. Why do you wanna know?”

“Well we spent a while without talking! I just wanna know!”

“Hey it wasn’t my fault.”

You shoved him playfully. “Shut up.”

“Well are you? Planning on getting with anyone in particular tonight, I mean.”

“Well I kind of couldn’t even if I wanted to, right? It’d look like I was cheating.”

“Right.”

“Plus have you met me?”

He laughed. “Well about your boyfriend?”

“Fake boyfriend. Who doesn’t have any real feelings for me.”

“You don’t know that.”

You rolled your eyes.”Look, everyone’s here already.”

. . .

You couldn’t have been happier when you found Demetri through the crowd, after Tori had grabbed Miguel to hang out with her, leaving you alone. You hadn’t spotted Hawk yet, and you’d found Aisha, but only for some group of people to find her and convince her to go play beer-pong with them. You didn't complain, it wasn't often that she got included in things, do you were happy for her. She’s done a great job at the tournament, but wasn’t exactly pleased with herself after losing her second fight.

“Well look who it is.”

“Did you actually get dressed up for this?”

“You know it. Fanciest outfit I own.”

“Which is a science joke graphic t-shirt?”

“You bet! You don’t look so bad yourself. Here to impress anyone?”

“You know my boyfriend’s kinda strong. Keep flirting with me and you might lose a limb or something.”

“Yeah you wish I was flirting with you. I’ve got my eyes on someone else.”

“She still pretending she doesn't want anything? You guys end up making out in like every party.”

“Well she'll wake up to it at some point. For now I’m just enjoying it.”

“Hey can I tell you something? But you’ve gotta promise not to tell anyone. And I mean it.”

“Okay?”

“I’m serious, I really don’t think Eli’s past beating you up for not keeping your mouth shut.”

“Shit. Are you pregnant?”

“What? No I’m not pregnant.”

“You sure?”

“Yes!”

What is it then?”

“Eli and I, we’re not actually dating you know?”

He laughed, but stopped gradually as he saw you were being serious. “What do you mean?”

“We’re pretending to date.”

“Why?”

“He wanted to make Moon jealous. And at the time Miguel had just gotten his letter, and I was scared he hated me.”

“That’s fucked up! Why would you get yourself into that?”

“I don’t know! I was panicking!”

“Well shit. You should tell him that though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Eli. I don’t think he got the whole ‘fake’ memo.”

“I don't know what youre talking about.”

“Look I’ve known Eli my entire life, you know that. I know him. He doesn't look at people like that for no reason.”

“Like what?”

“Like he's absolutely in love with you? Do you not see it?”

“No!”

“I’ve never seen him have it that bad even for Moon! And let me tell you he had it bad for Moon. But you can't blame him, he's never had a girl talk to him, and then suddenly one of the hottest girls in school is dating him?”

“Your point?”

“I think at some point he must have forgotten you were just pretending, cause that shit looks real.”

“Stop being stupid.”

“I’m not! Think whatever you want.”

“But I’ve- I think I’ve started to have feelings for him.”

“Well that's some bad taste.”

“Dude!”

“What I didn't say it at first but it's true! But well then that's a good thing, right? Congrats, you like each other, for real.”

“Don’t- don’t say that. He's just really good at faking it.”

“Look, see it for yourself. If he was still hung up on Moon do you think he'd be moping all alone by the hot tub waiting for you?”

“You think he’s waiting for me by the hot tub?”

“Dude yeah I passed through him and that shit’s sad, I’m thinking of trying for a depression diagnosis after seeing that.”

“You’re seeing things.”

“Well let’s look at the facts. He came up with the dating idea. You came up with the no-kissing rule. He’s the one who's been breaking it all the time. And you're the one who keeps trying to break up while he keeps trying to convince you to stay together. Seems like he's whipped if you asked me. If you told me one of you has unrequited feelings I’s say it's him.”

Could he be right?

No, come on. You knew that was just you being hopeful and playing tricks on yourself, you knew how this would end. Just another disappointment.

Still you couldn't contain your curiosity. So you walked up to the hot tub.

Well, that part was right, he was all alone there, which was unusual for him, who was now always surrounded by people at all times. But was he actually waiting for you? That wasn’t likely. He didn’t seem to notice your presence until you spoke up.

“Um. You alone?”

He looked up at you, but didn’t say anything, straying his gaze somewhere else. That was strange.

“What, are you ignoring me? What’s wrong?”

“Oh I’m the one ignoring you? You haven’t even tried to find me the entire time you’ve been here.”

“I just found out you were already here!”

“You didn’t text me. I could have taken you. But you came with Miguel.”

“Because he’s my neighbor!”

“So? You were all happy cheering for him at the tournament.”

“I was cheering for you too!”

“Well I didn’t win, did I?”

“You still did good. What’s this really about?”

“Nothing. Just thought you know, my girlfriend would be a little more preoccupied with me than with with Miguel.”

“I literally came down to congratulate you! You just left without a word! And we’re not really dating.”

“Right, you keep having to bring that up.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

You sat down on the edge of the tub. “Well shouldn’t you be thanking me? I gave you some time alone so you could hang out with Moon.”

“You know you can be so dumb sometimes!”

“I’m sorry?”

“I wanted to come here with you, Y/N. I even learned how to make that fucking weird pink drink you liked. I bought you that fucking helmet!”

“What? You said you had that laying around.”

“Well I lied!”

“But that’s so expensive!”

“I know. So if I went out of my way to do this for you then that means?”

“That you… really care for my safety?”

He shoved some water towards you in frustration. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

You put your feet in the water, turning to face him. “I’m sorry I didn’t text you. I didn’t think it meant that much for you.”

“It’s fine,” he mumbled under his breath.

You could be oblivious at times, but you thought this was enough evidence that maybe it wasn’t crazy to think he had developed feelings for you too. So you decided to get in the tub with him.

“What are you doing?” He asked, surprised, as you took your clothes off, standing only in the swimsuit you already had on underneath them.

“I’m coming in.” You walked up to him, your bodies close now, your faces only a few inches away. “Hi.”

He let out a laugh. “You are unbelievable.”

With that, you were surprised by him grabbing one of your thighs, pulling it up to his waist, and you crossed your ankles by his back, straddling him. He looked at you a last time, asking for affirmation, which you gave him, and he finally did what you’d been daydreaming about for weeks now. He closed the space between you, kissing you, for real this time.

You decided you really, really liked this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall know the drill, I'm also bigbilliamdenbro on tumblr and have other works for Hawk and Miguel, and my requests are open for both of them, as well as other fandoms Thanks for reading :)


	5. CHAPTER 5 - COLLAPSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently you weren't alone by the hot tub that day. And maybe you weren't the one he was waiting for there, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn i wrote this thing so fast who am i?? I'm already finished with the entire series! The next chapter will be the last one. Very proud of myself. Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you wanna and request something on tumblr! I'm also bigbilliamdenbro there :)

When you walked into school the next day, something weird happened. Like, really, really weird. You stepped foot into the building and suddenly almost every single student there started clapping, very obviously at you. What the hell was going on?

“Did you do something?” You asked Eli, who had his arm draped around you as usual, in a whisper. 

He shrugged. “This is just how they get with new couples I guess.”

“We’re not a new couple to them.”

“I don’t know. Don’t worry about it. Let’s just go, right?”

You looked around, unsure, confused. But nodded your head yes. “Sure.”

. . .

“You know you don’t have to keep driving me around if we’re not fake-dating anymore,” you pointed out as you got off his motorcycle, taking the red helmet off.

“That’s kind of just what boyfriends do.”

“So is that what you are? My boyfriend?”

“Why, do you not want me to be?”

“Just sounds weird. To say it for real.”

“Well get used to it.” He took his own helmet off. “Hey can we hang out? I don’t really have anything to do.”

“Oh wow so I’m the second best option to anything?”

“You know what I meant.”

You laughed. “Yeah sure, come on.” You walked up to your place, unlocking the front door and letting yourselves in. You sat down on the couch, decided on finding something to watch on Netflix, but he had to get up to go to the bathroom pretty soon. As soon as he stood up he got a notification on his phone, and asked you to read it for him.

“You sure it’s okay?”

“Yeah.”

You grabbed the phone from the coffee table in front of you. You smiled when you saw his lockscreen was a picture of the two of you together, where you were sitting on his lap, facing the mirror on his bedroom wall. “What’s the password?”

“1205!” He yelled.

You typed it in, and unlocked it. The text he got was from Moon, apparently, and you opened the conversation. 

It said ‘please check out kyler’s instagram right now. please tell y/n not to freak out’

You frowned in confusion, wondering what this could be about, when your phone vibrated with a notification too. But all you could focus on were the messages before that one, which you didn’t mean to look at, but ended up doing so. 

Your phone vibrated once, twice, three times more, but you didn’t check it. Hawk came out of the bathroom, and you felt your eyes hurt, knowing you were about to cry.

“Were you waiting for Moon at the hot tub?”

“What?”

You handed him his phone. “You asked her to meet you there.”

“Why were you looking at her-”

“The text you got was from her. Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No you don’t-”

“Get out.”

“Let me-”

“Please, get out, Eli.”

He walked out without a word. 

You were so, so fucking stupid to think this would work. But you didn’t have any time to cry before someone banged at your door at rapid speed, scaring you.

You opened it, startled, to find Miguel, wide-eyed, visibly worried about something.

“Why weren’t you answering my texts?”

“Look I’ve got a lot going on-”

“You don’t get it, you need to see this.” He entered your place, leading you to the living room, both of you sitting down on the couch.

“Are you crying?”

You brushed him off, now too focused on whatever was so important that made him look so scared. “What is it?”

“Kyler, he- he posted something. On Instagram.”

“Why do you care what Kyler posts?”

“He posted you.”

“What do you mean?”

He held out his phone, pressing play on the video, not on Instagram, but one that Demetri had sent to him through text, apparently.

You could barely process it when you saw the image of you and Hawk by the hot tub, with you in his lap. Fuck, fuck, fuck, you were in your fucking swimsuit and he was fucking shirtless to make things worse, this could not be happening to you.

“Are you-”

“Miguel?” You were hyperventilating, on the verge of tears now. “What the fuck do I do?”

“Hey we could- we could go to the police right? Maybe file for like stalking or something?”

“But-”

“You’re clothed! It’s fine.”

It didn’t seem fine to you. In fact, it felt like the complete opposite of it. “Shit, shit, shit. Are you sure we can do that?”

“Yes! Here, let me-”

In about ten minutes, he filed on Instaram’s central for the video to be taken down due to child pornography, which was ironic. There you were, participating in porn without even having to have sex to do so. You got your friends to file the same complaint and the video was taken down in a couple hours, but you were sure it was time enough for people to save it, which was what worried you the most.

You hoped to God neither Carmen or your mom would get a hold of it.

“I’m gonna fucking kill that guy.”

. . .

Going to school the next morning was an experience. There was this eerie, weird silence that followed you around as you walked through the building with Miguel, Demetri and Aisha by your side. Despite that, you thought maybe you’d be able to avoid a scene if you just kept going with your day, but that didn’t seem to be the case when you got to your locker.

There stood a full printed screenshot of a moment from the video, you very clearly sat on Eli’s lap, with ‘it’s always the ones you’d least expect’ written in block letters in black sharpie underneath it. 

That burning feeling behind your eyes made an appearance again. You just wanted to disappear. 

Aisha walked past you and grabbed the picture, tearing it apart, and looked around everyone. “Alright who did this?”

You tried to walk past the crowd that was forming around your locker, but Hawk seemed to be walking by, stopping you.

“Hey what's wrong?”

“You didn’t even say it wasn't true? You just let everyone think we had sex in the hot tub when you know we haven’t because what? It feeds your little ego?”

“You gonna do something about this?” Aisha asked Hawk, handing him the ripped pieces of paper.

“Hey everyone! Listen up!” Hawk yelled, and you turned around to face him. “Not that it’s anyone’s fucking business, but nothing happened that day. And if I hear anybody say anything about that video I’m gonna beat the shit out of you. Understood? And Kyler. Wherever you are. You better make a fucking run, dude. Cause I’m coming for you. And you’re not hiding from me. We clear?”

He walked past you and out of the school. Then you saw Kyler. Apparently he wasn’t there to see the whole thing go down. And then it dawned on you. Fuck. Eli was gonna mess up.

He ran towards the guy, not even giving him time to realize what was going on. He kicked him and punched him, multiple times, until his knuckles were bloody. You had a feeling he was gonna knock him out if no one did anything, but thankfully Miguel did.

“Hey man. That’s enough. It’s fine.”

He left Kyler there, on the floor, but you didn’t have time to confront him before a teacher came by, pulling him with them to the principal’s office. You knew he’d get a suspension from this, probably a bad one.

But you had other things to worry about now.


	6. CHAPTER 6 - THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've always been the tone to write the love letters. It would be nice to be on the receiving end for once. But maybe you have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy thank you for reading this silly little thing! I wrote this very quickly and I'm actaully very proud of how it turned out! I'm not a very like poetical writer lol i know im more o the practical side, but I can see a lot of development in my writing with this series. So this is it! If you wanna talk to me about it or abt headcanons, send me an ask on tumblr! I love to interact and always have a lot of thoughts on the characters i write about. I'm also bigbilliamdenbro there!
> 
> This is not goodbye though! Definitely expect more content for Cobra Kai and check out the ongoing rewrite series I have going on for Miguel! I also do oneshots prety constantly. Bye!

“Look, I feel like- for me to really move on I need to talk to you about it. Like, really talk to you about it.” You were sitting on Miguel’s bed, his mom and yaya were out, and, after everything that had happened in the past few days, you just felt like you needed to distance yourself from all the drama so you could actually be at peace.

“Everyone else, well, we weren’t really close. It was all… in my head I guess. But you, you’re my best friend. I know you. Like really know you. But I guess I didn’t realize how I really felt about you until you were dating Sam. And then I didn’t know what to do.

“See you were the first boy I’ve even really been in love with. You’re not the first letter, not the first crush, but I’d never been in love with anyone before you.”

“Okay.”

“But over time, that feeling just faded away, and I just really, really missed my best friend. And I still love you, very, very much, I’ve always have. Just… not like that anymore.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that? I- I feel like I would understand.”

“I know! But well I didn’t know I’d moved on until… Eli.”

“Right. Eli.”

“He was real, in a different way. And I’m sorry I kept it from you.”

“It’s fine. I know.”

“Did you… stop loving Sam? After you broke up?”

“No. I mean, not at first. But you get used to it. You’re not heartless for getting over your feelings, you know?” He paused. “Do you feel the same about Hawk?”

“I don’t you don’t think we’re a good fit.”

“Well I like how stood up for you today.”

“When he beat someone up?”

“Well he’s a little violent, but he did get his point across. I’ve been in a few fights.” He let out a laugh. “But I know he’d never hurt you.”

You just nodded. 

“Look, you miss him. Why don’t you just tell him?”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Well he’s still hung up on Moon, so I know it won’t work. So if it didn’t happen then I didn’t get my heart broken. But if I say that it did happen, and he still doesn’t want me...”

“It sounds like you’ll get your heart broken no matter what. Y/N, you need to tell people how you feel when you feel it. You can’t just sit in your room writing love letters you’re never gonna send. I mean, Peter wouldn’t even be in your life if they hadn’t gotten out.”

“I know, you have a point. But I’m just tired of writing love letters. Would be nice to be the one receiving them for once.”

“Can I see your phone?”

“What?”

“Gimme your phone, please.”

You were confused, but did as he asked, unlocking it before handing it to him. He seemed to open someone’s text messages. 

“What are you doing?”

He scrolled up. “Here. ‘you look cute today’,” he read from the screen, and continued. “Your makeup looks so cool!’. ‘That outfit looks lot. All due respect’. ‘i could never do a presentation like that. You know having a genius fake girlfriend is pretty cool’.” And he kept on. “I didn’t know you liked the X-men! Who’s your favorite?’. You asked him if he was mad that you called him Eli here. He said ‘its fine if its you’. ‘We kinda look like a real couple here’.” Miguel showed you the picture he referred to in the text, on you posted on your instagram stories that Aisha had taken of you when you weren’t looking, while you were out at golf ‘n’ stuf with everyone.

Maybe… maybe this was worth it. Maybe.

. . .

You took a deep breath before knocking on Eli’s front door, now there was no going back. No matter what happened next, you would know you tried it. You lived. You did something. You told him how you felt.

He answered the door with a frown, confused. Obviously not expecting you. His hair was down, and he had it covered with the hood of his hoodie, which was a first for you. He looked tired. “What are you doing here?”

“Were you really?”

“What?”

“Were you really expecting Moon? At the party?”

He sighed. “I asked her to come. But not why you think! I’d finally figured it out, you know, with you. And I realized I’d been acting like an asshole with her, and that’s not fair. So I wanted to apologize. But you came by first.”

“And how can I know? That you’re not lying to me.”

“Well I guess you can’t.”

“Then what do I do?”

“I guess it’s up to you. If you believe me or not.”

“Should I?”

“Well I’m biased, but I do think so. Cause I’m about to tell my biggest secret ever.”

“Which is?”

“I’m in love with you. Like, really.”

“How can I know this isn’t gonna go wrong? Like how do you make rules for real relationships?”

He laughed. “You don’t. You just let things happen.”

“And if they don’t happen the way I want them to?”

“Then that’s life. And you move on.”

“Do you think we could make things work?”

He opened a smile. “I do. Do you?” He walked up to you, holding you by the waist, looking down at your face. 

You didn’t reply. Because you didn’t know the answer. But he made a decision for you. He leaned in, and kissed you. And you thought maybe for a second you could make it work. 

You pulled away smiling. “So are you expelled?”

“No,” he laughed. “But I am suspended for a week.”

“That sucks.”

He just shrugged. “Worth it.”

“I heard you broke his nose.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No. Fuck him.”

He grinned. 

“I can come over you know, if you’re ever bored. I assume your mom also got you grounded.”

“Yeah. But just for a week too. She understood.”

“Oh did she?”  
That feeling of being on a bubble where there was just you and him and nothing else faded away quickly when Aisha ran by calling your name.

You turned around, startled. “Aisha? What are you doing here?”

“I-” She stopped, breathing heavily, clearly having ran her way there. “Miguel told me you’d be here. I need to tell you something.”

“Could it- could it not be any other time?”

“I need to get this off my chest right now or I’m gonna die.”

“Okay.”

“I sent the letters out, please don’t kill me.”

“YOU DID WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> I also post and interact on tumblr! My url is also bigbilliamdenbro and requests are open for both Hawk and Miguel, as well as other fandoms!


End file.
